


Drabble: Cuddle Me

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [14]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddle Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Other, PWP, Reader's parts are ambiguous/not specified, Sex, Snuggle sex, gender neutral reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Cuddle sex with Crypto! That's it? That's all there is to it.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Drabble: Cuddle Me

There’s the heat of another body behind you. Warm and a bit sticky from sweat. The air around you feels humid in the dimly lit room, the soft sheets beneath you only aiding in your focus of the sensations around you. The window that you’d opened earlier is allowing cool air to flutter across both of your skins, making you sigh with relief from the ever burning heat and making your partner laugh softly into your neck. 

A soft kiss to the same spot on your neck makes you sigh, lifting a hand up to fumble for Crypto’s cheek to hold it softly- as best as you can in your angle. Your back is pressed to his chest, both of you on your sides, your leg thrown over his hip and his cock nestled inside of you. One of his arms is under your leg to keep it up at the angle it is now, also aiding in being able to hold you. His other arm is tucked underneath you, grabbing at your chest firmly and undoubtedly his hand is asleep. 

He isn’t complaining, so that must be a good sign at the very least. 

Crypto sighs against your skin, nosing at the soft flesh there and making you shudder. His hips are moving softly up into you, nothing too dramatic but enough to keep you both interested. You let your toes curl, shifting a bit and hearing him suck in a breath from behind you, swearing under his breath. 

“Mmh- let’s switch positions.” You murmur for him, hearing him whine faintly and push up into you. He’s at first unwilling, but you two work together to untangle. You nearly laugh watching him roll and flex his arm out that had been underneath of you, poor thing. 

The new position is him on his back with you straddling him. When you sink back down onto his cock, you both let out a sigh. Carefully, you apply your weight to him gradually, until you can frame his head with your arms, encircling it comfortably. His own hands come down over your sides, petting over you before wrapping around you to hold you firmly to him. 

Far too many days apart with him in the arena made for the both of you needing such physicality. The need to be consumed and together at every part of each other. You’re surprised he isn’t exhausted from his trip home, his bags still on the floor with your discarded clothing to follow. 

You grind your hips into him softly until you both find a rhythm where he can hump gently up into you and you can rock your hips in time. Crypto’s sighs and soft, choked moans are enough to keep you going. You murmur back into his ear, about how much you love him, how good he feels, what a good boy he is. 

You delight in the way his nails scratch down your back until he can grab at your hips weakly. Crypto mouths at your jaw, turning his head and trying to find your lips until you sit up a bit to meet him in a kiss. Poor thing is getting desperate, starting to whimper against your mouth and applying a small bit of pressure on your hips so he can cant his hips up into you a bit quicker. 

It works for both of you. You part from the kiss, forehead resting on his as you both whine together. It only takes him a few more thrusts, pushing you down before he’s cumming with a choked, low groan of your name. You follow him by rocking your hips, stimulating yourself further and shushing his desperate whines of overstimulation. “Shh, shh, a-almost- almost there. Stay still- good boy.” 

When you cum finally with your own shaky breaths, you splat on top of him afterwards. Letting him pet over your skin adoringly as you nuzzle at his neck equally as adoringly. 

“Welcome home, asshole.” You lovingly grumble into Crypto’s neck, smiling when you feel the vibrations and jumps from the chuckles in his chest.


End file.
